Pongamos que hablo de amor
by dark Rachel
Summary: Fue por Albus. Albus le conoció y se hizo su amigo, y así fue como Scorpius llegó a ella. Pero una vez allí, Lily no permitió que nadie, en especial James, les separara. Y el tiempo pasó, pero las historias de amor nunca se olvidan. y Lily tampoco lo hará


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece salvo la trama. El resto es de los Palladino y no gano nada con esto.

**N/A: **Ajám. Ha sido horrible. Escribir het con la nueva generación ha sido una experiencia horrible que espero no volver a repetir. Lo único que domino de estos es el AS/S, ya lo sabéis, y ni siquiera tengo interés en dominar el het. Pero esto ha sido hecho para el concurso del foro **La orden del fénix**, así que no quedaba más remedio. Cualquier comentario será bienvenido.

* * *

**Pongamos que hablo de amor  
**

Fue por Albus. O más bien, porque Albus entró en contacto con el enemigo, y si un Potter entra en contacto con el enemigo… el resto de los Potter lo hacen también. Para bien o para mal. Generalmente, para mal. Fue porque cuando Albus escribió diciendo que había caído en Slytherin y que quería volver a casa y no pisar el castillo nunca más, a la pequeña Lily le dolió tanto que le escribió para decirle que no lo hiciera, que seguro que incluso en esa casa había gente maravillosa.

Así que al parecer le hizo caso y, aquel verano, un Malfoy pisó la casa de los Potter, para sorpresa de todos y desagrado de la mayoría. Los comentarios acompañaban a Scorpius desde el desayuno hasta la cena y los únicos que parecían estar a gusto con el chico eran Albus y… ella misma. Incluso su padre intentó hacer un esfuerzo, pero lo cierto es que no tuvo muy buenos resultados.

Sin embargo, no pareció que al chico le importara, porque apareció al año siguiente. Y al siguiente. Y cada vez que Albus le invitó, él estuvo allí. En sus cumpleaños, en verano, varias veces en Pascua e incluso una Navidad.

James jamás consiguió llevarse bien con él. Nunca lo habían esperado de todas formas. Su madre reconoció que el muchacho tenía buen corazón, a pesar de que no lo aparentara. Y a pesar de que el tío Ron refunfuñara cada vez que iba allí y que Ted le vigilara constantemente y pasara el día lanzándoles advertencias (a ella y a Rose, principalmente) acerca de chicos como ése.

En realidad, a pesar de la creencia popular, ella no había tenido mucho contacto con el Slytherin. Al menos, no hasta el verano justo antes de que ella empezara su quinto año. Hasta el momento, su contacto no había pasado de palabras formales, saludos y alguna que otra conversación aislada. Pero aquel verano, mientras estaba sentada en el jardín leyendo uno de los libros de la tía Hermione, Scorpius se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué lees?

-¿Euh? Oh, leo una novela de mi tía Hermione. Es… muggle. -lo miró con recelo, pero él sólo sonrío y se inclinó para ver el título-. La vuelta al mundo en ochenta días.

-¿En ochenta? Cuánto tiempo se toman los muggles para viajar, ¿eh?

No pudo evitar reír mientras él la miraba con esa media sonrisa (preciosa, todo había que decirlo). La conversación fluyó porque, claro, ella era una chica educada y amable, y no pensaba dejarle con la palabra en la boca. De hecho, ni siquiera lo hizo cuando James les interrumpió por sexta vez para decirle que necesitaba su ayuda.

-Pídele ayuda a Albus.

-Necesito tu ayuda.

-Y yo estoy hablando con Scorpius, así que tendrás que dejar de necesitar mi ayuda.

Él se fue y ellos siguieron hablando. Y aquella conversación fue sólo la primera de muchas en las que descubrió qué le gustaba a su hermano de ese chico. Descubrió que era un lector empedernido y que le gustaba la música, de piano a poder ser. Descubrió que era un chico mucho más amable de lo que se había imaginado y que siempre tenía palabras de apoyo silas necesitaba. Y que tenían muchísimo más en común de lo que había creído en un primer momento.

Así que, sin saber cómo ni por qué había pasado, el final del verano la sorprendió escondiendose entre los arbustos, con las manos hundidas en su cabello rubio y besándose como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo.

Con el paso de los días, los arbustos se cambiaron por escondites improvisados, armarios e incluso la alacena, hasta que finalmente, llegaron a Hogwarts y la Sala de los Menesteres se convirtió en su lugar de encuentro. O al menos, así fue hasta que se enteró quien no se tenía que enterar.

-¿Que tú qué?

-James, no…

-¡¿Que él qué?!

-Jam…

-¡LO VOY A MATAR!

Sobra decir que no, no le mató. Aunque Lily a menudo pensó que había sido simplemente porque aquellas Navidades Scorpius las pasó con su familia y no con ellos. Sin embargo, lo que sí que hizo fue esforzarse en odiarle un poquito más si era posible, y en ignorarla a ella, quien a su vez intento fingir que solo tenía un hermano.

Pero lo cierto es que a ella eso no le importó en demasía, quizás porque sabía que era y siempre sería la debilidad de sus hermanos mayores, y algún día la perdonaría. Así que siguieron los besos y los abrazos, las lecturas a medianoche en la famosa torre de astronomía y, ahora que ya no tenían que esconderse, los paseos por Hogsmeade y las citas en el café de Madame Pudipié.

Varios años y novios después, Lily aún recordaba varias cosas de su primer novio, como las citas que organizaba, que la trataba como una reina o que en una ocasión se recorrió todo el Londres muggle sólo para poder regalarle el libro que ella quería. Pero lo que más recordaba era que sus besos (suaves y torturadoramente lentos) debían saber a cielo, fuese cual fuese su sabor.


End file.
